1. Technical Field
This invention relates to network communication, and more particularly to communicating packets over a network that instruct an apparatus operating in an alarm system to perform one or more tests that identify whether the apparatus is compliant in the alarm system.
2. Related Art
A building or other structure may include an alarm system that alerts habitants of an emergency or hazard. The alarm system may output visual or audio signals to alert the habitants of the emergency or hazard. Various tests may be performed on the devices or apparatuses to verify that the devices or apparatuses are functioning properly so that in the event that an emergency or hazard does occur, the devices or apparatuses may successfully alert the habitants.